


Safe landings

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: A story of how Lena and Amelie met and got to know each other, told through snapshots. It starts from the first time they met up, until Lena’s accident and Amelie’s disappearance.





	

**The Introduction** **  
  
**

Rough landings were nothing new to Lena, even if they were a dirty spot on her otherwise flawless record. Just why she kept everyone on the edge of their seats was unknown. Perhaps she enjoyed frightening the rookies who were certain that the promising young woman would meet her untimely end; or maybe she just genuinely lacked that one skill. Whatever the answer truly was, it didn’t matter, and Lena wasn’t keen on telling it. It was her little secret, after all.   
  
As her cockpit opened up, Lena let the breeze of fresh air greet her. Taking off her helmet, her spiky hair bounced back into place after being in cover for far too long. Ruffling up her own hair, Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while feeling the sun greet her as well.   
  
“Excellent work as always, Oxton.” A sturdy, yet friendly voice of a man snapped Lena from her short daydream back to reality.   
  
“Oh, sorry about that,” Lena smiled and shook her head, before throwing her helmet to the man below. “So, how did it go?” Lena asked while climbing down from her cockpit.    
  
“Well, I gotta hand it to you. At this rate, you might be the one to make it. But just keep this between you and me, okay? I don’t want to discourage others.” The man said, with a smirk on his face. Lena had a naturally born gift. To her, flying was second nature. It was almost as if she was meant to be born with wings, but something had gone wrong in the process. Seeing her out there in the open sky, no one could say that she wasn’t in her natural element.   
  
“Aaw shucks, really?” Lena gasped, unable to hide her grin after hearing the confirmation.   
  
“Yeah, but like I said, this is just between you and me for now. I can’t confirm that you’re the one just yet, but… I’ll be sure to put a good word in for you when they ask about you. Not just good. The best. All the praise you deserve, and more.”   
  
Just as Lena was about to give her mentor a hug, he continued:   
  
“Oh and one more thing. We have a special visitor here today all the way from France. We’re to do co-operative work together with them, so I thought maybe you could show her around and keep her entertained.”   
  
Lena scratched the top of her spiky hair for a moment, yet she couldn’t really think of any reason to refuse the request, be it a bit unusual and sudden. “Yeah, sure thing. Where can I find her, an’ what’s her name?”   
  
“Amélie Lacroix. She’s waiting for you at the cafeteria. She’s about a head taller than you, and she’s wearing a black flight jacket, so she shouldn’t be hard to miss.”   
  
“Ah, righty-o then. I’ll be sure to keep her happy, then.” Lena snickered and waved off, leaving others to park her fighter, and do the necessary adjustments to it.   
  
*   
  
Just like Lena had been told, it was easy to spot the person she was asked to meet up with. The tall, blonde woman eyed her surroundings, before looking at something in her hand, only to return back to searching the area around her. Putting two and two together, Lena figured out that she was also looking for her as well.   
  
“Amélie, am I right?” Tracer said with a bright smirk on her freckled face, as she extended her gloved hand for a handshake. It was a bit pre-emptive, as she didn’t actually know if this person was the Amélie she was looking for, yet she fit the description she had been given perfectly.   
  
“That is what they call me, but you can just call me Amelie if you want to, if that’s easier for you.” Amélie replied, as she returned the gesture, grabbing a hold of Lena’s hand before giving it a few gentle shakes.   
  
“So what brings you here then, huh?” Lena asked, after pulling her hand back, and letting it rest up against her hip, while she gazed at the taller woman who had her head slightly tilted back.   
  
“Work. But would you mind if we sat down and talked about something else for a little bit? Business meetings are awfully boring, after all. And if you’re half of the woman I’ve heard you to be, Lena, your stories are much more interesting than what I have to say.” Amélie said with a faint, yet very sophisticated chuckle.   
  
“Um… yeah, sure thing. Lemme just order us something, so why don’t you grab us a table? It’s on the house.” Lena replied while rubbing the back of her spiky haired head. While she was used to being complimented by her fellow peers, hearing praise coming from a stranger was different. Normally so confident and quick with words, Lena felt her throat drying up ever so slightly all of a sudden.   
  
“That sounds like a good idea to me.” Amélie nodded back at Lena.   
  
Watching Amélie leave to reserve a seat for them made Lena smile for some reason. She couldn’t put her finger onto why just yet, but she could already tell that there was something unusual about this woman. Just what it was, she couldn’t tell; but she was eager to find out. The sound of a ringing bell brought Lena back to reality.   
  
“Oh, sorry ‘bout that. A cup o’ coffee, tea and two ham sandwiches. Oh, and some biscuits.”   
  


**Soaring in the Skies**

 

“So, is this how you entertain yourself?” Amélie pondered as she sat down next to Lena.  
  
It took Lena a moment to realize that she wasn’t alone. While she did enjoy company, be it a newcomer, her fellow fighter pilots, or even her mentor from time to time, she enjoyed losing herself in her own thoughts more than she was initially willing to admit. Perhaps it was Amélie’s unusual accent that so easily snapped her from her own thoughts, or something else. Whatever the real reason was, it didn’t matter. At least not now.  
  
“Oh, this? Well, I just like to see how the others are doing, that’s all.” Lena said, as she continued to stare out of the giant windows of the cafeteria, seeing the fighter jets come and go. Her attention was so focused on seeing a particular new model fly high and lose itself in the clouds that it had taken Lena a moment to realize that Amélie was touching her palm to get her attention.  
  
“I know that this must be a bit of a cliche, but I’ve been rather curious to know one thing,” Amélie was silent for a moment, as she took a sip of her coffee, continuing afterwards: “Why did you become a pilot in the first place?”  
  
The moment Amélie had gotten Lena’s attention, she had let go of her hand. Knowing that Amélie was a married woman, Lena pushed back her thoughts and desires, even if she couldn’t simply just neglect them.  
  
“Heh, no worries, you can ask me anythin’,” Lena smirked back as she turned now to look at the woman sitting next to her rather than the fighter jets. “Why I became a pilot, you asked?” Lena pondered Amélie’s question out loud for a moment, tapping the goggles that were resting on her neck in hopes of finding the answer that way. “I suppose that I’ve always wanted to see the world. Wha’ better way to do that than inside a cockpit, you know?”  
  
Amélie couldn’t help herself not to let out a faint giggle upon hearing Lena’s answer. Seeing a slightly reserved woman such as Amélie relax in her company made it easy for Lena to smile and join her.  
  
“Surely there are other reasons as well. Go on.” Amelie instructed. While Lena was thinking of how to put her thoughts into words, Amélie was shuffling her way closer to her, stopping once their chairs touched one another.  
  
“I remembe’ back when I was but a kiddo seein’ this movie on the telly. It was about this pilot who wanted to help the world, be anywhere where help was needed.”  
  
“Isn’t that a bit too far fetched?” Amélie pointed as as she put down her steaming cup.  
  
“Well yeah, sure, bu’ it inspired me nonetheless. You see, I really wanted to be like that pilot too. I wanted to be able to help people out, no matte’ where they are. I mean, I still want to, bu’ you know…” Lena mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. Every pilot had their own reasons and inspirations, and childhood dream was a pretty common one, even if few were eager to share them, in fear of being ridiculed.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that you decided to pursue your path,” Amélie stated as she turned to look at the fighter jets as well. “After all, you’re one of the best pilots in the world. Given your age in particular, that is not a small feat.”  
  
Lena knew that she was good, in fact not just good, but one of the best pilots in the world, yet hearing it always made her feel embarrassed. Titles and honors were nothing new to her, yet in her heart of hearts Lena wanted to be as modest as possible.  
  
“How ‘bout you? What’s your goal in life?”  
  
Amélie shook her head and took another sip of her coffee. “That is a story for another time, chérie.”  
  
 _“What was that? Chérie?”_ _  
_ _  
_While Amélie was looking away, Lena wrote the word down on a napkin. She wanted to know what it meant, but she didn’t simply want to ask it either. The word did sound good in her mouth however, for some reason.

**  
** **Wish Me Luck** **  
  
**

No matter how many times she had taken off, Lena still felt nervous about it each and every time. It was a common thing for every pilot, and not even the best of the best were immune to that lingering fear. Everyone had their own reasons to be anxious. For some it was family; some were simply scared for their lives; and to most it was simply common sense that knew being on the ground was the safe option.    
  
In Lena’s case, it was none of those things. She was afraid of not seeing everything the world had to offer. This was her path. Her dream. Accident were still common, however, even during the time of technological advancements and procedures to make everything as safe as possible. While it wasn’t everyday or even a weekly thing to read reports of a jet gone missing, it was still a devastating loss and reminder of just how fragile human beings truly were.   
  
“I must say, I don’t think that I’ve yet seen you of all people nervous,” Amélie said with an amused smile on her face. “That look doesn’t suit you at all.”   
  
Lena had been so concentrated on her next flight that she had effectively shut down all of her senses. She hadn’t been hearing the jets flying and landing around her, so a woman stepping close to her was even easier to miss.   
  
“Oh, sorry,” Lena blurted, turning around to face the other woman. “I suppose I was lost in my thoughts there for a moment, is all.” Lena said in her defense. She rarely had anyone to send her off like this, so some company before her flight was more than appreciated.   
  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”   
  
Lena pondered Amélie’s question for a moment. She was more than delighted by her presence alone, but now that she brought up the question, she could think of something that’d make her feel less anxious.   
  
“Wish me luck.” Lena replied quickly and bluntly. Part of her wanted to jokingly say that maybe she could give her a good luck kiss on her cheek, as was custom in France.   
  
Blinking a few times after hearing Lena’s wish, Amélie let out an amused giggle. Shaking her head, she grabbed a hold of the smaller, younger woman. With her hand resting on Lena’s shoulder, she crouched down a bit to be at her level before placing a soft smooch on her cheek. “Best of luck out there. Show them why you’re the best.” Amélie whispered while patting Lena on her back.   
  
If Lena hadn’t been prepared to show the entire world what she was made of before, she certainly was now.    
  


**  
** **The Jacket**

 

When Lena was away, Amélie had to come up with other ways to entertain herself. The cafeteria was full of all sorts of people, but it was always a hassle to meet up and socialize with someone new. Deciding to spend some time alone, Amélie took her lunch with her, as she took a tour to see the trophy collection.   
  
The amount of medals and trophies told a story of their own, but Amélie’s focus was caught by one name in particular: Oxton.   
  
_ “I suppose it runs in the family then,” _ Amélie smirked to herself.  _ “Also explains the jacket. No wonder she doesn’t let anyone else clean it.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Being alone wasn’t all that bad after all, as seeing the countless pictures of Lena made it feel like she was standing right there next to her, cracking jokes in hopes of seeing her smile.  _ “That girl tries so hard, but... what for?”  _   
  


**Care to Share?** **  
  
**

Waiting. Waiting was the one thing Lena had never been good at. As a child, she had burnt her tongue on some hot soup, and her fingers as well on some oven-fresh cookies more times than she could count. Despite what one might think, she still hadn’t learned the art of being patient as an adult, either.   
  
“I could ask you if something is wrong,” Amélie pondered out loud, swirling a glass of wine in her hand. “But it is written all over you face. You can’t seem to stand still, so sit down and talk.”   
  
This was supposed to be their night out; a break from all the work; yet Lena couldn’t help but to feel nervous about her future. She was supposed to keep it all a secret, yet the pressure was building up, and she needed to vent it off to someone. The tall, gorgeous woman that wore a revealing, silky red dress was just the perfect person to talk to about her worries.   
  
“Um… do you promise to keep this a secret? Because this thin’ is kinda one,” Lena mumbled as she sat down. Circling around like a lost puppy wouldn’t help her out in this situation; nor could she go for a run in a dress and high heels either. For once, she had to actually deal with her issues rather than postpone them with physical exercises to keep her mind and body otherwise occupied.   
  
To let Lena know that she had her full and undivided attention, Amélie put down her wine glass and turned to properly face her. Reaching out for Lena’s hand, Amélie caressed the soft skin before tugging a hold of her fingers, locking them in a hold around her own to reassure that she was going to be reliable and trustworthy, even if she didn’t say it out loud.   
  
“So you see, there is this new Overwatch program where they are lookin’ for new pilots, bu’ not just any pilots.” Even if this was all supposed to be a tightly held secret, Lena got more and more excited the more she got to open up ‘Pandora’s Box.’ Amélie couldn’t help but to smile. Lena was now like a child telling a campfire story: beyond excited.   
  
“Go on.” Amélie nodded, gesturing for Lena to continue.   
  
“So you migh’ have heard ‘bout teleportin’ fighter jets; I mean the theory behind them and such, have you?” After seeing Amélie nod after thinking about Lena’s question for a moment, she continued. “The thin’ is, they are currently pickin’ one pilot in the entire worl’ to test out this new baby an’ wanna guess who’s one of ‘em?”   
  
Lena’s smirk was already telling Amélie more than enough. That smile of pure joy was contagious, as it made it hard, or maybe downright impossible, for Amélie not to smile with her. Being away from her home, her friends, and her family was taxing, but somehow Lena made it all bearable.   
  
“I suppose that is you, non?” Amélie asked with a faint giggle. Even if Lena didn’t need her reassurance in the form of hand holding, Amélie still kept on holding onto it. She didn’t know why exactly, but to her it simply felt right.   
  
“Yeeeesss!” Lena grinned widely enough that even her dimples showed. “This has been my dream. To be the best of the best, and this is it, I just… I just know it!”   
  
“That certainly sounds like it. I’m happy for you, chérie.”   
  
There it was again. That word. Lena had done some research, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what she meant by it. Was she trying to mimic her by calling her love as well, or was there perhaps something going on that wasn’t simply one sided?   
  
“Aaw, thanks, love.” Lena chuckled and rubbed the back of her short, spiky hair. It felt wrong to feel this way towards a married woman, yet the hand-holding and her smile filled Lena’s stomach with butterflies. Even if this hazy, confused episode would be over soon, she wanted to savor every moment of it.   


  
**Lioness in the Golden Shoes**

 

If Lena had to list one thing that made her regret choosing the path of a fighter pilot, it’d be the morning routines. While she was more than happy to exercise, waking up when the sun was still rising was hard, even after years of getting into the rhythm.   
  
This morning, however, she wasn’t suffering with only the other pilots and the newcomers. Amélie was there as well, to her surprise.   
  
“Oi, what are you doin’ up here, Amélie?” Lena asked. This was definitely a pleasant surprise, as simply seeing Amélie was enough to help Lena feel that much more refreshed and energized.   
  
Amélie was busy stretching when she heard Lena’s familiar voice calling for her. Glancing over her shoulder, Amélie greeted the spunky Brit with a wave, before kneeling down to make sure her shoelaces were tied up tightly and properly. “Good morning to you, too,” Amélie joked as Lena had decided to skip the greeting. “I was thinking of joining you. I couldn’t really sleep, so I might as well go for a run rather than simply lie in bed.”   
  
Lena couldn’t really argue against Amélie’s suggestion. “Yeah, sure thin’.” Truth be told, she had secretly wished for something like this. The co-operation wouldn’t last for more than few more weeks, and it meant that they most likely wouldn’t meet up anymore. Or not nearly as regularly as they did now, at least. Lena wanted to remember Amélie, and seeing her in running shorts was one way to ensure that she’d never forget what she looked like.   
  
While Lena enjoyed making just about everything into a competition, the morning running sessions were ones that she didn’t keep track of, or try to turn into a game. To her, running had always been in a sense like flying. Both gave her a rush and fleeting freedom when there was nothing but her and the track or open air. Now, though, there was an exception to her typical routine in the form of a tall, elegant woman, whose normally long, gorgeous hair was pulled back into a ponytail.   
  
Seeing that Amélie was done tying her shoes, Lena extended her hand to help her back onto her feet. “Do you know what’s the first rule of joggin’? I mean, when you’re runnin’ with someone that is.”   
  
“I can’t say that I do, enlighten me.”   
  
“You need to be able to talk while you’re doin’ it. The moment it becomes hard for you to talk, you should stop, because then you’re pushing yourself too hard. Wanna give it a go?” Lena asked as she flashed a grin.   
  
“Oh, absolutely.”   
  
Everyone was running at their own pace, as it was only natural. There were some who were all about stamina and some preferred speed above all else. Lena was usually the latter of the two, but now she found herself adjusting to Amélie pace as she ran right beside her.   
  
“Do you mind if I ask you somethin’ a bit personal?” Lena asked after the two had run for a good few minutes without saying anything.   
  
Amélie raised one of her eyebrows ever so slightly upon hearing Lena’s question, or to be precise, her permission to ask a question. “You can ask me anything.”   
  
Hearing her answer so bluntly and straight forward made Lena stumble a bit; but she was quick enough to recover to make it look like it was just her making a mistake, rather than being caught by a surprise. The way Amélie looked at her with a sincere, bright smile on her face was proof to support her words. She trusted her just like Lena had trusted her with her secret.   
  
“You and Gérard… you two are married, right?”   
  
The look on Amélie’s face only got more and more curious with each passing second before she nodded back in response.   
  
“Right. I was jus’ thinkin’ how… how’s he? I mean I know him, bu’ like as a husband.” Lena mumbled. She wanted to ask Amélie something else related to her marriage, but she couldn’t muster the courage to do so. All of this back and forth flirting felt wrong, yet at the same time it felt so right. Was it even flirting, or was it just her overly wild imagination getting the best of her, and making her see things that weren’t even there? If she were to ask her now if she felt something for her, what kind of response would she get?   
  
“Ah yes, you two have worked together, haven’t you?” Amélie replied. In truth, she also wanted to ask something else, but she decided to drop it, or bring it up some other time. Public places like this with, people running past and behind them wasn’t the most optimal place for more private topics such as this one. “He is nice and caring. Although at times it feels like he’s more married to his job than he is to me.” Amélie sighed, but treated it like a joke, as she’d said it all with faint laughter in her voice.   
  
Lena could see past it all, though. Knowing Gérard, he was at times much more focused on seeing only the big picture; neglecting everything else in the process. He was a good man, and someone Lena was honored to call her friend, yet something was definitely off. It wasn’t her place to judge, or even ask, but she couldn’t simply drop the topic entirely.   
  
“I gotta say, you’re a pretty good at this.” Lena commented. They had ran for a good few minutes, and neither of them showed any signs of fatigue yet.   
  
It took Amélie a moment to realize that Lena was complimenting her. Seeing her face turn from blank into a smile was an adorable sight; as if the whole discussion of her and Gérard had never happened.   
  
“While I was making my way here, I heard some people talking about a lioness in the golden shoes. Do you know who that person might be?”   
  
Lena snorted and bounced up in the air, pointing at her running shoes, before landing back down. Somehow Amélie hadn’t realized that Lena was wearing bright yellow shoes.   
  
“So you’re the lioness, huh? Where did that nickname come from?”   
  
“Well, I ten’ to be pretty fast when I’m runnin’ all alone,” Lena grinned in delight. Praise rarely did anything to her anymore, but somehow it meant something when they came out of Amélie’s mouth. “Don’ ask me ‘bout the lioness part though. I suppose because they are kinda fast an’ such, I think?” Lena pondered out loud.   
  
“They are fast animals indeed, and fierce. Two things in common with you.” Amélie grinned back at Lena, before giving her a playful wink to go with it; like a cherry on top.   
  
The day had barely started, and already it had been a success in Lena’s eyes. Seeing Amélie in tight shorts was one thing, but now she really needed to hit the shower. Seeing her without the shorts, or any clothes at all would provide her with all the eye candy she needed to remember her; especially during those lonely nights with just her fingers and her imagination to keep her company.   
  


**My Dream, You Ask?** **  
  
**

The night was already starting to settle in by the time Lena had finished packing for the day. The schedules of a fighter pilot were difficult to adjust to at times, as they often came with the cost of limiting one’s social life. The hallways of the base were mostly empty, with only a few flickering lights and, some janitors to keep her company.   
  
Upon stepping outside, Lena stretched out, as she felt the cold, yet nice breeze greeting her. Being stuffed inside a jet made her appreciate the natural air even more. One who regularly had to breath bottled air could certainly tell the difference between the two.   
  
“Would you like a ride?”   
  
Lena gasped and jumped upon hearing the familiar voice catching her by surprise. Amélie was standing right outside the gates, waving to Lena, as she turned around to face her.   
  
“Oh, hey there. I though’ that you had gone already,” Lena said, but her smile told Amélie more than enough; she was delighted to see her. “Bu’ I’d love that. I mean, if you don’t mind. Always beats takin’ a bus after all.”   
  
The taller woman nodded back at Lena and gestured for her to follow. Dressed in a purple fur coat, Amélie was now even more attractive than normal; something Lena thought to be impossible.   
  
_ “Come on, jus’ stop thinkin’ ‘bout her like that. She’s a married woman, and she’s jus’ toyin’ with you… or somethin’.” _ Thinking of doing something and actually acting like that were two very different things. Lena knew that it was for the best of everyone if she simply dropped it, but the more she looked at Amélie’s swinging hips, the more she wanted to grab her by her wrist and kiss her gorgeous lips. It was wrong. It was so, so wrong to lust after a married woman; but something told Lena that it wasn’t just her overly wild imagination that was fueling her forbidden fantasies. There was something there. She was sure of it.   
  
“So, wha’ made you stay up here all this time?” Lena asked; not really knowing about Amélie’s schedule all that much. There had been weeks when she had barely seen her at all and, this had been one such week. While their timetables didn’t always match, it was as if something still brought them together, back to each other.   
  
“I was about to leave until I saw you landing. I thought you could use a lift and my car has room.” Amélie replied back, flashing Lena a short lived smile to go with it.   
  
Not wanting to simply walk behind the older woman, Lena caught up with Amélie, stopping to to match her pace after managed to catch up with her. “Aaw. Thanks, love. That’s so nice of you.” Lena said with a heartwarming chuckle, as she gave Amélie a bump on her shoulder. It took Amélie a moment to process the unusual gesture, but she returned it in her own way by patting Lena on her back.   
  
Just like the flight base, the parking lot was equally empty. There were a few cars still parked there, but none of them had their lights on. One of them beeped, and flashed lights as they stepped in closer.   
  
“Do you remember when you asked me what my dream in life was?” Amélie asked as she leaned up against the hood of her fancy looking car.   
  
_ “Only fitting that an elegant woman has an elegant car.” _ Lena pondered, before returning her focus back to the woman who owned the car. “Eh? Oh yeah, I do remembe’.” Lena nodded back.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Amélie continued: “I wish to see a world that is safe once again. For everyone.”   
  
“Is… is that why you fell in love with Gérard then?” Lena asked. It was one of those occasions when words left her mouth before she got to really think about them, but it was too late to take them back. The cat was out of the bag, now.   
  
Amélie couldn’t help herself not to giggle. “I suppose that is part of his charm. I’ve always liked the hero type, I suppose. He’s one of the best agents working for Overwatch, after all, but truth be told, there were a lot of other candidates I was considering before settling down with him.” Amélie said, sounding like she was half lost in her own thoughts.   
  
“Oh yeah? Does your fascination of heroes also apply to women, too?” Lena asked rather bluntly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this nervous, but now that Amélie had brought up the topic, it was the optimal time to ask the burning question that had been in her mind for far too long.   
  
Another giggle escaped past Amélie’s smirking lips. Upon hearing her say yes, Lena felt an even stronger desire to lean in and kiss her; yet she managed to stay at the other side of the car by some miracle.   
  
“I gotta say, you have good taste.” Lena said. Even if it was mostly dark outside, with only a few street lamps to keep them company, Amélie could still see how Lena’s smile widened after she heard confirmation to her question. If she tried to be subtle about her feelings, she was failing at it pretty miserably.   
  
_ “You’ll be a hero someday, Lena, I know that.” _ Lena heard the voice of her mentor in her head. Now, she wanted to believe those words to be true, more than ever before. 

**  
** **  
** **The Slipstream** **  
  
**

For someone who was expected to be secretive; or at very least quiet about certain things, Lena was doing an awful job at doing so. Amélie could tell from miles away that the ever lively fighter pilot had some good news. She was all smiles while running towards her in the hallway.   
  
“Amélie!” Lena shouted as she jumped towards the taller woman. Luckily for her, Amélie wasn’t caught by surprise this time around, as she could pretty much read Lena at this point like an open book. When Lena was excited, she was, in many ways like a young puppy: full of energy, and with a little to no consideration for their own health.   
  
“Well aren’t you in a good mood,” Amélie smirked in response. The smile as contagious as the flu in a train station. It didn’t take long for Amélie to crack a smile as well. “I assume there’s a reason for it, non?”   
  
Lena pulled out a letter from behind her back and waved it in front of Amélie’s eyes. Even though that waving motion was making it needlessly hard for her to see what the letter was about, the Overwatch insignia told her more than enough.   
  
“Are you telling me that--”   
  
“Yes!”   
  
“That you--”   
  
“Yes, yes, yes!” Lena screamed in her excitement.   
  
She was so happy, that in the spur of the moment, she didn’t realize just what she had done. Her mind had disconnected for a moment, letting Lena work on autopilot. With her primal instinct and innermost desires taking over, she celebrated the good news with a kiss; planting a quick, yet passionate kiss on Amélie’s lips.   
  
It took Lena a good moment to realize just what she was doing. What surprised her the most, though, was that she felt a response to her kiss, even though she had been the one to initiate it out of blue. “I, um…” Lena mumbled after breaking the kiss. Taking a few steps back, Lena turned her back at Amélie, as she couldn’t possibly face her right now. Not after this. She was happy beyond words, but that was no excuse for her actions.   
  
“You have nothing to worry about,  chérie.”   
  
If it wasn’t  Amélie’s smile that sold Lena to the fact that perhaps she wasn’t the only one feeling this way, then the barely notable blush on her cheeks certainly was. In that moment, Lena was happy, but she cursed the fact that her time together with Amélie was soon coming to an end. It was foolish of her to dream of something more than friendship with her, yet the kiss was just as intoxicating as the woman who had given it to her. She wanted her. She wanted...more.

**  
** **Celebration** **  
  
**

The celebrations started soon after the news became official. It had been a tough fight, as all the countries around the world had tried to compete, so even if only one was chosen as the go-to pilot for the new program, in a sense it was a victory for all of them. Lena had put it in her speech.   
  
As she stepped down to join with everyone, it wasn’t her mentor that greeted her, but Amélie instead. The gorgeous, tall woman was even more stunning than normally. With a purple, silky dress that left her back exposed and showed off her thighs, she was someone who attracted attention from pretty much everyone; but especially from the hero of the day.   
  
Lena was weak for the thighs alone, but it was the open cleavage that truly made her heart skip a beat. Amélie was displaying all of her assets so promptly, as if asking for Lena to lose herself in her beauty; yet at the same time, doing it so elegantly that one could easily dismiss it all as nothing more than a gorgeous woman wanting to look good on an important occasion. The fact that Lena didn’t know which was the real reason for her to dress up this way caused her to feel anxious.   
  
“That was a lovely speech you had there. Very passionate.” Amélie bowed her head down a bit to greet Lena.   
  
“Aaw shucks. It’s really nothin’, love.” Lena chuckled.   
  
“So, how are you feeling now? Excited, I hope?”   
  
Lena hesitated for a moment before opening up her mouth. There were so many things she wanted to say, and even more things she wanted to do, but she knew that it was wrong. It was one thing to be selfish, but something completely differenet to hurt others in the process. She couldn’t do it even if she wanted to.   
  
“Heh, yeah. I mean, I’ve always wanted to join the Overwatch, and now I get a chance to do just that. That’s just...so cool!” Lena grinned. She hoped that perhaps she could hide her insecurities with her smile. In the corner of her eye, though, she noticed that Amélie wasn’t taking her words at face value. That sly smirk on her face and those searching eyes were both telling Lena a story: a story that she knew about the things and desires she was trying to hide, but ultimately failing at.   
  
“It will be enjoyable working with you more in the future, but I’m afraid I must take my leave now,” Amélie said as she grabbed a hold of Lena’s hands. Cupping them together, Amélie put something in between Lena’s sweaty fingers. “I’ve never been good with crowds.”   
  
Lena was left wondering just what Amélie meant by all of this. Even without looking, she could tell that whatever she had in her hands was something metallic. Spreading out her fingers, she saw that Amélie’s gift to her was a key and a small paper note attached to it.   
  
_ If you want a real celebration, come to my place. _   
  
_ “Holy shit…”  _   


**  
** **Foolish Girl**

 

Lena had been hesitant to follow up on Amélie’s invitation at first, as part of her head told her not to do it. Fooling around with a married woman, especially one who was married to one of the most prominent members of the Overwatch; an organization she was about to join now as well, was a foolish move on so many levels, yet Lena couldn’t really back down now, either. She had to see what Amélie had in store for her. If not for the sake of her lust, then simply to satisfy her curiosity.   
  
“Um...hello?” Lena shouted as she opened up the door. The entire house was seemingly dark, as if no one lived there. “A-Amélie…?” Lena hesitated to mention her name, even if she was the sole reason for her to be here.   
  
“Hello,” Came the familiar, sophisticated voice. Lena didn’t have to see the person talking to know who it was, for there was no mistaking it. It was Amélie for certain. “You sure kept me waiting.”   
  
“Well, you know, I couldn’t just leave immediately with you. That would have been kinda suspicious an’--”   
  
Lena never got to finish her sentence, as she felt a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist, and pulled her until she felt the skin of another woman pressed onto her back, her breasts in particular.   
  
“Suspicious, you say? I think that everyone already knows how you feel about me. You are a lot of things, chérie, but a liar isn’t one of them.” Amélie murmured under her breath. Her breath was hot, and her touch was needy, yet Lena was still fighting back her urges, even if her willpower was melting like ice cream on a summer’s day.   
  
“But...but what about Gérard?” Lena knew that her question might ruin the entire evening for them, and cause her to wind up back at her own place, hot and bothered, but she couldn’t continue with her conscience this dirty. Kissing a married woman was bad enough, but what she had in her mind right now was to do much more than that. She had been unable to stop thinking about the stunningly gorgeous French woman ever since she had seen her smile, yet she needed to know what Amélie’s angle was in all of this. Lena knew why she was doing this, but why was Amélie playing along?   
  
“I’m surprised it took you this long to bring up that question,” Amélie let out a soft laugh, yet her hold of Lena’s body wasn’t loosening up at all. Quite the opposite. With one hand feeling Lena’s toned abs through her shirt, before lifting it up afterwards so not even a thin piece of clothing would be in her way. The other hand moved up instead of down, caressing Lena’s chin before tilting her head so their gazes would properly meet. “But I suppose the fact that we’re in an open relationship isn’t really public knowledge either.”   
  
Lena’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing the answer to her question. If only Amélie would have told her this sooner, she could have spared so many restless nights and headache from ever occurring, but at the same time, now all of those feeling and desires had built up like pressure in a champagne bottle. And much like one, Lena too was about to blow up.   
  
“I suppose I should have told you sooner, but seeing you try to fight back your urges was simply irresistable,” Amélie said with a sly smirk on her face. “Like a fly, you flew into my web, but unlike one, you knew of the dangers associated with all of this. It must have been hard for you, to try and stay all civilized and keep up smiling like that…” Amélie continued with her verbal torture.   
  
Everything she said was true, though, which was the reason why Lena could barely contain herself at this point. She had wrestled with forbidden thoughts for so very long, and when directly confronted like this, she couldn’t deny them even if she wanted to. Now, not only did she have a clear conscious, but also free reign to act upon those desires she had tried to push aside for a good few months now.   
  
“Oh, you have no idea,” Lena panted back. Her choice of words was poor. If anyone knew about her desires, it was Amélie herself. “I’ve wanted you for so, so lon’. Ever since I saw you, I…”   
  
Lena was caught by surprise once more when she was interrupted at once; although this time in a more enjoyable fashion. The kiss wasn’t their first one, but it was the first one they had based on mutual lust and longing for one another.   
  
The kiss was just as passionate as the storm of feelings Lena had held inside of her. Their lips were locked together like magnets; their tongue joining to dance with one another. Not even their teeth were left out as they clashed against one another as their innermost desires truly unfolded. It was everything Lena had wanted and more, so when Amélie broke the kiss, she knew she’d leave the spunky Brit panting for more like an animal in heat.   
  
“You talk too much,” Amélie whispered into Lena’s ear, all the while making sure that Lena’s body was constantly touched. The fingers that had been caressing her soft chin had moved lower; now resting in the valley between her breasts. “But I can think of good uses for that loudmouth of yours.” As if to put a comma at the end of her teasing speech, Amélie bit Lena’s earlobe, sinking her teeth into it, wordlessly claiming her body.   
  
If Lena hadn’t felt hot and bothered by everything that had happened already, there was no denying the fact that now she was practically soaking wet. Her jeans were nothing more than a hindrance at this point and the sooner she’d get out of them, the better. The longer Lena had to wait, the more certain she was about the fact that her arousal would show even through two layers of clothing; as her panties were nothing more than a wet piece of fabric at this point.   
  
The life of a pilot was always a harsh one, as it came with it’s very strict limitations. Lena was no stranger to following strict guidelines, such as getting enough sleep, eating correctly and getting enough exercise, but now she was finally free to give in to her temptation. She had wanted Amélie for what felt like a small eternity at this point; even if they had only known each other for a few months.   
  
“F-fuck,” Lena stammered; her expression telling Amélie more than enough of what she thought of her proposition.   
  
Their makeout session moved on from a narrow hallway into a bedroom upstairs. On more than one occasion, Lena had almost fell over, but Amélie had been there to help her with her balance. Eventually, they made their way into the one room that had lights on. The bed was almost as inviting as the woman who slept on it. Almost.   
  
After being pushed onto the wide bed, Amélie practically hopped on top of her, sitting on top of Lena’s waist while eyeing the panting woman as if she was her cornered prey. Much like a predator toying with their future meal, Amélie licked her lips while watching the spunky, young woman hopelessly squirm beneath her. It felt bad to toy with her, as she had done so for months; but it was part of her very nature. She wasn’t an easy woman to tempt, so ones that got this far had to truly work for it. Lena had passed the test, and now she was about to reap the rewards.   
  
Amélie’s dress was even more stunning up close. The silky smooth clothing was hugging her body, bringing up those curves to be properly displayed, as they deserved. Cupping at her own breasts through her dress, Amélie lowered herself; stopping once she was so close to Lena to feel her hot, heavy breathing against her skin.   
  
“I saw how you were looking at me during your speech,” Amélie laughed under her breath. While her fingers were busy unbuckling the fighter pilot out of her jeans, Lena couldn’t simply stand idly any longer. Amélie soon felt a pair of hands on her spine, before they trailed down to cup and grope at her rear. Judging by the way Lena’s already irregular breathing turned now into more of a moaning than anything else, it was everything she had dreamed it to be and possibly more. “Practically undressing me with your gaze, thinking of me and you like this. A fitting reward, wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
Lena couldn’t really disagree. If she could have been asked for anything, this very scenario was most likely her number one choice. “Oh yes.” Lena managed to say.   
  
Knowing just how long Lena had been fantasizing about this, Amélie decided to give the other woman more than mere touches. Fixing her posture while still resting on top of the squirming fighter pilot, Amélie pulled down her dress to reveal her breasts; still hidden behind a pair of obviously expensive brassiere.   
  
“Just how eager are you to see the rest?” Amélie asked, her typically sly smirk only widened as she saw how impatient Lena was getting with each passing second. With her fingers just one click away from letting her perfect breasts be truly freed, Amélie knew that she held tremendous power at her fingertips. If she wanted, she could make the woman underneath her obey her every last command.   
  
Lena could barely think straight at this point. Her initial response was nothing more than a series of curse words and panting, before she could form a proper sentence: “Oh fuck...don’t you dare to keep on teasin’ me now, of all moments.” Lena’s hands were still busy feeling the smooth curves of Amélie’s behind, but somehow she knew that if she were to simply go and remove the bra herself, that wouldn’t fit the mood. This was still ultimately about their cat and mouse play, and Lena certainly didn’t mind the role of being the plaything. Not when Amélie made it so enjoyable to be in such a position.   
  
“I suppose you’re right,” Amélie smirked. Lena could hear the unclipping sound echoing in the room right before the garment fell down onto the bed.   
  
The sight that greeted Lena was nothing short of perfection, as the two round breasts were just inviting her to feel and play with them. The nipples were already erect, letting Lena know that she most certainly wasn’t the only one who was truly enjoying every second of this.   
  
“I was listening to the radio the other day, and I couldn’t help but to think about you and me when I heard this song,” Amélie said as she grabbed a hold of Lena’s head, guiding her to play with her body. Lena wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the erect nipple, while making sure that the other one wasn’t neglected, as her fingers were quick to pinch it in between them, right after coating them in saliva. “Just listen to it...and let’s celebrate this night, chérie.”   
  
It was a nickname Lena could most certainly get used to.   
  
The rhythmical music started to play in the background, giving their love-making choreography to go with it. The lyrics made Lena smile, as they were indeed more than fitting to describe the feelings she had wrestled with up until this very moment.   
  
_ Now you flash that sexy smile _

_ And tell me I've got to wait a while _

_ And it makes me lose my mind _

_ Look at her, look at her oh _ _   
  
_

_ If you want me take me home and let me use you _

_ I know he doesn't satisfy you like I do _

_ And does he know that there's nobody quite like you _

_ So let me tell you all the things he never told you _ _   
_

_   
_ _    
_ **Remember Me**

**  
** A few months had passed since their last night together, but eventually they were to see each other again. Being locked away for safety and privacy reasons, Lena had trained and studied hard to truly pave the way for a new era of fighter pilots. She remembered every protocol, every order, and every single button of her fighter jet in case anything would go wrong, yet there was still nervous feelings in her stomach that she couldn’t shake off.   
  
The countdown started from ten, giving Lena still some time to prepare herself. There had been strict limitations on what was allowed inside of her cockpit, but luckily pictures were one of the few things that weren’t regulated. She was about to make history in this moment, but when Lena saw the picture of her and Amélie posing for the camera, she couldn’t help but to feel like this was something they had achieved together. If it wasn’t for her, would she even be sitting here in this cockpit?   
  
The picture made Lena remember the first time she had seen Amélie laugh. She had come to stay away from her home and her husband, so it was only natural that she felt alone and sad at that time. It had taken Lena a lot of failed attempts to truly figure out what’d make her smile, but it had been a simple tickling that had done the trick. As a proof of that, she had a picture to go with it.   
  
_ “I’ll be seein’ you when I get back on the ground.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Lena took a deep breath as she heard the countdown closing to zero. This was it, there was no turning back now.   
  
“I wish I could have gotten that good luck kiss though. I mean I’m about to make history here, so I’m not askin’ for too much, righ’?” Lena snickered at her own train of thought.   
  
“Zero!”   
  
The slipstream disappeared out of sight as expected.   
  
Unknown to Lena, Amélie was at the command center, watching over her.   
  
“She’s supposed to respond, isn’t she?” Amélie looked around her. Everywhere she looked, she saw looks of confusion that slowly turned into something else. Something had gone wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.   
  
“Don’t tell me…” Amélie knew that she had been instructed not to intervene directly with the program, but she couldn’t simply stand idly. Grabbing herself a headset, she yelled out for Lena’s name, hoping for a response, yet the only thing they heard was static silence. It was as if she had been wiped from this world entirely. **  
** **  
** ***** **  
** **  
** Gérard could tell just by looking at Amélie that something had gone wrong. Of course he was among the first to know that the slipstream program had been a failure, but it was a considerate gesture still.   
  
“I’m sorry to hear what happened to Lena.” Gérard said.   
  
Amélie simply nodded back at her husband. She couldn’t just sit idly; she needed some fresh air to clean up her head.   
  
“I’m going for a little walk.”   
  
“I understand. Take your time.”   
  
Little did either of them expect that this would be the last time Gérard would see the Amélie he had fallen in love with. The Talon agents were swift in their capture, and so, Amélie Lacroix was no more. **  
** **  
** ***  
  
** **** As fate would have it, the two were eventually reunited, but under very different circumstances.   
  
“Amélie! Why...why would you do this?” Lena, or Tracer as she was known these days, asked, while gritting her teeth together. She knew she wouldn’t get answers out of her, but she had to try.   
  
What hurt Lena the most was to see that familiar smile on her face. She wasn’t the Amélie she knew and loved. This woman. This woman shared her looks, but she wasn’t her. She wasn’t Amélie. This Amélie, this copycat, was not just blue, but also void of any emotion. Lena’s days of flying were over, but it seemed like danger would always be part of her life; only now in form of a Widowmaker, or as she knew her: Amélie.   
  
“Why don’t you call me love,  chérie?”   
  
Lena gasped in response. The woman underneath her was smiling, sparking the familiar feelings back on the surface. “W-wha’?”   
  
If one thing made her certain that the blue skinned woman was the  Amélie she had knew and fell in love with, it was that she was good at interrupting her. This time was no different, as she felt a pair of cold lips pressed against her own. Just what had happened to her, she didn’t know, but despite her cold touch, she could feel a warm beating against her chest. This was Amélie.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Widowtracer comic made by marceline2174  
> http://marceline2174.tumblr.com/post/149465610224/inspired-by-alive-trailer-yes-too-obvious 
> 
> The song that plays at the end of the chapter 'Foolish Girl' is Feelings by Maroon 5.
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
